


好吃不过饺子

by MALULU201013



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Cats - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALULU201013/pseuds/MALULU201013
Summary: rape,incest,drug





	好吃不过饺子

——————————————————————————  
被射了一脸的Mistoffelees像呆住了一样，直愣愣地盯着那根泄了一次还挺拔的东西，像往常一样，下意识的舔走嘴边的精││液。  
慢慢游走的思绪开始回来，他抬眼看着那头过长的、像火焰般的红发，想起来这不过是一次错误的，可能只是带着''互帮互助''性质的口活。Mistoffelees什么都没说，仍有些颤抖的双腿慢慢地撑起身子，准备去洗手台清洗掉粘糊在脸与头发上的浊液。

就在他直起一半身躯时，那双曾经扣紧他头部的大手一把将他拉下，一手紧紧地扣着自己瘦削柔韧的腰肢，舌头埋在线条优美的颈脖处舔动，另一只手在自己已经变硬的器官上缓慢地上下滑动。  
“Maca、vity……放开…我……”明知道自己的体格没有多少挣脱的希望，但Mistoffelees还是想拉开禁锢着自己的双手。  
“但是你光是给我口就已经兴奋了，不是吗？”露出劣质的微笑，Macavity故意在敏感的喉结轻轻用尖牙啃了几下，引得怀中的小礼服发出了近乎细不可闻的呻吟。  
扣着腰肢的手已经不知道什么时候开始揉动着尾巴根部上方的敏感的位置，本来在颈脖处舔动的嘴也向上移动，因为欲望和逐渐累积的快感而颤抖的耳朵上啃咬。越来越多的刺激电流传达到大脑与下身，逐渐升高的欲望与软绵的身子让Mistoffelees开始攀着Macavity宽实的后背，本细不可闻的呻吟随着胸前的刺激也愈发明显——他是什么时候把手移到前面的？

随着呻吟而张开的双唇，吐露出温热的气息，在本来就雾气弥漫的洗澡间里显得更让人沉迷——手下颤抖的粉色的肉体，还有那眯起来的宝石般的眼睛—— 更年长强壮的一方拽住湿漉漉的、檀木黑的秀发向后扯动，露出白皙的颈脖。他看着更加红润的唇舌，便恶狠狠地啃咬吻住，锋利的牙齿在柔软的唇肉上留下了几个齿印，甚至还带破点皮，血丝慢慢渗出。  
与充满力度的亲吻相同的，是口腔内肆意闯荡的舌头——不愧是和自己胞弟在一起生活的，面对这样的亲吻和挑逗都能一一迎合，他就知道他亲爱的“弟媳”绝没有看上去那么“纯真”——柔软又带着猫科动物特有的粗糙感的舌头互相纠缠，交换着各自的唾液，巡遍对方口腔内的每一寸土地。

积累的唾液开始从嘴角处滑落，被抚摸着性器的Mistoffelees开始向前挺动自己的腰肢，缓慢的滑动已经不能满足他了，他需要更快的速度。攀着后背的双手一手向下带领大手更快的抚摸，另一手搭在后颈，将Macavity更加拉近自己，让他的唇齿舌更加深入自己。  
“嗯哼……快点…………”  
滑动的速度逐渐加快，舌头纠缠带来的水声也愈来愈响，最后在胸口处游荡的大手捏了一把因快感而挺立的乳头，与性器在快速搓揉头部的快感形成二重奏，大腿肌肉开始痉挛，随着呻吟声浓浓的白液喷溅到Macavity的腹肌与依旧挺拔的物什上。

高潮后的脱力感让Mistoffelees一头栽进Macavity怀中，胸膛因快速的喘气而起伏，垂眸入眼的是挂着些许白液的暗红色粗大茎体，头部因为前液而泛着水光，Mistoffelees抬手撸过茎身带走白液。  
“浴缸的水都要凉了……”他靠在结实的肩膀上，发出了闷闷的声音，Macavity揉着他的后颈，托着那个富有肉感而挺翘的臀部一把抱起，踢着地面的水迹进入了温热的浴缸。  
一在浴缸中坐下，沉浸在温热的水中，二者都发出了舒服的叹息声。胸背相依地静坐了一阵，较小的身体坐直微微转头，询问他的“大哥”能不能帮他按摩一下肩膀，得到答复后，微微低头一笑。  
“麻烦了。”  
因平日家务带来的劳累与肌肉的酸痛感，在温水与力道合适的捏压中，得到了舒缓，放松的感觉让Mistoffelees发出了舒服的声音，并且大有在雾气萦绕的浴室昏昏欲睡的感觉。捏压肩膀的手指仿佛是黏在肉体上的一般，停留的时间越来越长，在面前的人意识开始分散的时候，逐渐向下，打着转地揉动背部的肌肉，细腻的感觉让Macavity愈发的上瘾，本来的确是按压肌肉的双手却不时暧昧地抚摸起来。感到手下的身躯抖了一下，双手开始向腰窝与更隐蔽的地方行进，呼吸也变得粗重。  
在即将触碰到那个位置的时候，面前的身影突然一下从水中站了起来。“已、已经好多了！”Mistoffelees抓过挂在墙上的浴巾，包裹着自己快速走出浴室，甚至还差点滑倒在地。Macavity重新靠回浴缸，手指梳了一下被雾气润湿的红发，转头盯着毛玻璃门后，穿衣的模糊身影。  
那狭长的琥珀眼带着谋略，仿佛透过门看穿后面的一切。  
他轻笑一声，闭上眼睛继续享受温热的水。  
———————————————————  
浴后的Mistoffelees捧着热茶，坐在他与Tugger的卧室里发呆，突然一阵敲门声将他的思绪拉了回来。  
“弟媳，介意我进来吗？”  
愣住了几秒，Mistoffelees起身回应，将房门拉开一条缝，谨慎地看着门外的人。  
“请问，有什么事吗？”对于刚才浴室的是还有点后慌，Mistoffelees并不是很想让对方进房或者与自己有什么亲密接触——特别是那双眼睛，让他感觉有点不舒服。  
“只是来道个歉。”Macavity抬起手中装盛着温热白色液体的马克杯“刚才在浴室是我失礼了，温牛奶有助于睡眠，希望你不要介意……”带着不知是真是假的善意微笑，将杯子递给疑惑却仿佛放下些许防备的Mistoffelees。  
装着温热的牛奶的杯子被收下了，Mistoffelees对他微微一笑，说希望不要再有下次了，便向对方道了晚安。  
“你也是。”看着轻轻关上的房门，Macavity露出了仿佛胜券在握的笑容“享受你的夜晚吧……亲爱的Misto。”

不久，二者都在自己的房间里休息，而装着牛奶的马克杯，内容物已经饮尽。  
————————————————————————

半夜时分，Mistoffelees在床上辗转反侧，却怎么也睡不着，仿佛有一双炙热的手把他从睡梦中拉扯出来，扬开被子，睁眼看见的普通无奇的天花板。  
【今晚也，没有回来啊……】抬起手擦了一下额头渗出的汗珠，呼出的气息也滚烫滚烫如火。颤抖的手指将睡衣的纽扣解开几颗，拉开领子，希望能让夜间的凉意带走热度，却不知为何这一举动让体内的燥热更加热烈，脸也发烫起来。  
【一定很红了吧，我的脸……】拍了拍自己的脸颊，起身踉踉跄跄地向房门走去【发烧了吗……还是去洗下脸吧……】

扶着墙颤抖地打开了房门，还没有走几步路就倒在了地板上，木质地板的凉意反而自己不想动弹，蜷缩着发抖，急促地呼吸。  
感觉热度的走向越来越奇怪，甚至去到了难以言喻的地方，咬紧的牙根本制止不住呻吟声。  
脚步声从客厅处传来，是Tugger吗？他回来了吗？Mistoffelees迷迷糊糊地想，抬起昏沉的头，看着背光的身体慢慢蹲下，用手抚摸着自己滚烫的脸颊。

“Mistoffelees……？你怎么回事？地上不凉吗？”

发晕的大脑让Mistoffelees根本分不清面前的是谁，他只知道他需要缓解体内的热度，需要有谁，来帮他缓解那难以开口的……

他颤抖着伸出手，紧紧抓住就在面前的手臂。

“我好难受……帮帮我”

闻者一笑，将那个蜷缩着发抖的娇小身体打横抱起，走进自己虚掩的房门，咔嗒一声将其上锁。

————————————————————  
将怀中扭动的身躯放在床上，从衣服中露出的肉体一接触到被子凉爽的表面，就开始扭动，想要更多，想挣脱衣服的束缚，想得到更多的凉意。

Macavity坐在床边，看着这场半被动半主动的“脱衣秀”，看着颤抖的手指想解开纽扣却又不听使唤地滑落，看着睡裤下露出的内衣——黑色蕾丝边，原来他“纯真”的弟媳有这种趣味——看着被汗水打湿的额发和泛着水光的眼睛。  
他倾身捉住纠结的手指，舌头舔过颈窝的汗水，嗅着沐浴乳的香甜和汗水的淡咸混合的味道，感受身下人不停地摩擦着腿间。

“知道我是谁吗？”舔弄啃咬着耳朵，发问时热气喷洒在敏感的耳朵上。  
“Tug、Tugger？”红润的嘴唇吐露出的答案并没有让自己满意，他惩罚性似的大力咬了一下微微抖动的耳朵。  
“Macavity，我亲爱的弟媳，看清楚我是谁。”他打开了床头灯，暖黄的灯光把这一室的气氛衬托得更加旖旎。

随着灯被打开，Mistoffelees看清了身上的是谁，他想挣脱，想离开，想说放开我，但是嘴里说出的话却完全抛弃了自己的大脑。  
“Macavity……哦Maca，帮帮我……”  
“如你所愿。”

————————————————————————  
一边熟练地解开睡衣的纽扣，一边用舌齿品尝那软小的嘴唇，多得那些药物，此时的Mistoffelees更加渴求水份，自动地纠缠起对方的舌头，主动地探索口腔，寻找着充足的水源。  
没几秒钟纽扣就被全部解开了，Macavity直起身子——分开的嘴唇拉出了一条银丝——将对方的睡衣缓缓褪下，看着黑白绸缎质地的睡衣划过白如凝玉又透着欲望般粉红的身体，因为练习舞蹈随明显却又不夸张的胸肌，两边嫣红色的乳晕，和接触凉意而挺立的乳头，带着枪茧的手着迷地抚摸着这片白玉。  
褪下半脱的睡裤，露出的是黑色蕾丝边的白色三角裤，前面已经被液体打湿了不少，将内裤恶趣味地褪成近乎一条直线，一手安抚着已经挺立的玉柱，一手在挺立的乳头上拉扯，引得身下传来阵阵呻吟。

因为药效，Mistoffelees很快便迎来了高潮，Macavity将其抱起让他坐在自己腿上，Mistoffelees也不言自明地拉下对方的裤头，掏出那根曾经在自己嘴里肆虐的粗大肉茎，双手一起滑动，嘴巴再次交合，发出淫霏的啧啧水声。Macavity将刚才高潮的精液收集在手中，一手揉动圆润的臀肉，感受对方尾巴的纠缠，一手将精液送进臀肉间那张开合的小口中，手指一根根地进入、转动、抽插，感受肠肉的热情。  
拉出手指，精液与肠液混合，在灯光的照射下泛着水光，将两根手指探入那张小嘴中，马上舌头便上来舔舐，连指间也不放过。手指退出，夹着软舌往外扯，揉动臀肉的手一路向上，拇指摁着一边的乳头揉动。

“呜，好舒服……后面也要……”

脑袋成了一片浆糊的Mistoffelees只是追寻着欲望而运动，他已经没有任何的感觉，也分不出面前的是不是他的丈夫，他只知道这个身体有他熟悉的东西。

Macavity痴迷地用他的触觉、嗅觉与味觉，感受着那个娇小的身体，感受着汗液带来的粘稠感。他从来没有对任何一位家庭成员有过这样背德、违背伦理的感情，但是这不一样。他自己也不知道他的“弟媳”有什么魔力，或者他真的像报纸上说的，这个叫Mistoffelees的舞蹈演员真的是个有摄人心魄能力的恶魔，能让他抛开所谓的伦理观去触碰他。

自从出狱后，就一直寄住在自己那个热爱泡吧的摇滚歌手弟弟家里——真是让人惊讶他几乎每天都去泡吧，人气还没有下滑——正因为他弟弟经常东跑西跑，平时的生活起居都是由这个兼职当舞蹈老师的小舞者照料。  
屋子不小，但是主人房和他所在的客房却只有一墙之隔，每个月有那么几天他都听着隔壁的动静睡觉。他能分的出分别有什么声音，那个偏低沉的呻吟声是他那个摇滚弟弟的，沙沙声是被子移动的声音，吱吖声是床架的声音——谢天谢地居然还没烂，而那个带着哭腔的呻吟声，是他的“弟媳”Mistoffelees的。他近乎可以想象，他弟弟下面那根东西怎么挺入拔出的。不要误会，他们只是大学在同一个足球队里当球员，你知道更衣室的男生有多么喜欢比较各自的老二。能把他那个平日害羞又有点小恶作剧的弟媳弄得一边哭着说好痛一边又说再深点，他不知该佩服他弟还是惊讶于这个认真的小舞者私下在床上的另一面。

思绪拉了回来，他低头看着Mistoffelees再一次为他口交，这一次比在浴室的要更加放得开，舔吸揉蹭无所不来，偶尔还附赠几次深喉，抓住挥动的白尾巴尖，舔湿后一点点插入到那个温热的小穴中，一下子脑袋还在胯间耸动的人就软下了腰。  
抱起来将内裤脱下，亲吻的同时将自己的硬物一点点探进臀缝中的小穴中，全部进入后便撒开扶着腰肢的双手，靠在床头看着Mistoffelees一手微捂住自己的嘴喘气，一手撑在他的腹肌上，默默地坐着，互相感受对方。十多秒过去，坐在身上的臀部开始随着腰肢的运动而扭动，一上一下地让Macavity的老二肆虐自己的肠道，肉体的拍打声回荡在这个房间中，有那么一瞬间Macavity觉得以前和Mistoffelees行床事的身体是自己的。  


“哈……顶到最里面、去了……”

抬起的臀部因重力而落下，每一下都顶得比之前更深，粗大的阴茎每次进退都重重擦过腺体，在腺体的刺激下自己的性器也开始挺立，随着起落的动作晃动，拍打在腹肌上。  
一双大手握住小舞者的腰，顺着肌肉线条滑向身后，一手揉动拍打白嫩的臀瓣，一手玩弄缠绕着自己手腕的尾巴。两边臀瓣都被拍打得红肿，留下明显的指印，像是觉得不够刺激，Macavity又往被充实得满满当当的后穴强行增加了几根手指，在感觉穴口得到新的扩张后，扶住腰肢退了出来。  
“呜……不要……”感受体内一下子变得空虚，Mistoffelees带着哭腔恳求留下，臀缝摩擦着柱体，肠液和精液的混合物将他的臀部蹭得亮晶晶的。  
Macavity反手从枕头下掏出了一个带线的粉色跳蛋，在红肿的穴口处绕了几圈便一点点塞了进去。在跳蛋进去的过程中，穴道一直吸吮着自己的手指，终于将圆形物体放对了位置，退出手指摁下了开关，身上的身体猛然一挺，双腿猛烈颤抖起来。Macavity把玩着手中连着跳蛋的开关，欣赏着他独享的舞蹈表演，看着小舞者不停起伏的胸膛，拇指再次摁下了按钮。  
随着呻吟而出的是喷溅在胸腹上的精液，第二次高潮后的Mistoffelees瘫在Macavity身上，湿漉漉的头发粘在潮红的脸颊上，小嘴喘着气，臀部和腿仍在高潮后的痉挛。

“随便弄脏别人可不好啊，”Macavity抽出埋在体内的物体，抓住黑发强迫抬头，望着迷朦的双眼，下令。

“舔干净。”

——————————————————————————  
Mistoffelees伸出嫣红的舌尖，一点点将自己的液体舔走吞掉，从胸口到腹肌，不停流连。  
本想继续往下却被粗暴的拉扯打断，背部重重压在床上，突然的天翻地覆让Mistoffelees一下子无从反应，疲软的身子动弹不得，接下来看着一条皮带将自己的双手束缚在床头。

“可不能光让你舒服啊，亲爱的Misto……”  
分开无力的修长细腿，肉茎头部在穴口处磨蹭，低下头，舌头从挺立的乳头舔弄到耳尖。  
“Now,it's my show time.”

茎身一捅直入，这个位置能清晰地看到带着适当腹肌的腹部上突起一个小包，能感受到穴肉热情地反应，能看到身下人露出舌头的淫霏表情。  
“你想要吗？”  
Mistoffelees猛地点了点头，双腿交缠在Macavity的背后。  
“那要怎么说？”  
体内的充实又开始逐渐消失，如果再次离开，可能会被折磨得疯掉的吧。

“我想……变得舒服……”  
胸前被骨节分明的手指按压着，胸膛也随之挺起。  
“所以……”  
所以……即使这样……

“请将我的里面、灌的满满当当的……Maca……”

猛然的突进代替了回答，口腔再度被攻陷，乳头被揉捏得麻木，下身的开扩虽然痛苦但是却让自己欲罢不能。

“我是不是、哈……比我那个弟弟好多了？”Macavity双手握住腰肢，将自己退出一半，不作任何动作，只是微微地磨蹭，听到想要的答复后，又全部退出再全部进入，激烈的撞击让Mistoffelees只能啊啊啊地叫唤。

“艹……你敢说你在浴室不是故意的吗？”  
谁他妈会相信你不是故意的？故意让我看着你只穿上衣走来走去，故意让我帮你舒缓肌肉，再来呢？趁着什么时候，让我在客厅还是厨房就地做了你吗？

“好痛……再、再深点……用力操我……”  
又是这句话，你是真的认不出谁是谁吗。我不是我那个该死的弟弟，像他这种隔三差五就夜不归宿的，怎么都想不到他“媳妇”在我身下千娇百喘吧。

背后的双腿压的更紧，起伏的胸膛上的两颗红果更是诱人。  
“你很喜欢这样是吧？母猫？”  
胸部像只母猫似的，被捏揉吸吮都能有反应，怪不得那些对艺术一窍不通的混混都在私底下讨论你，你从来都不知道自己在舞台上的认真样和身体，在那些污流混合的酒吧里被怎么变着花样地对待吧？  
“操你……那个矜持样给谁看？”  
身下没有回答，只有淫荡的叫唤声回复，和湿热的内里，将交缠在自己腰上的双腿，压向对方胸口，两颗启动的跳蛋被重新从红肿的穴口塞入体内，调节到最高档。 

扒开穴口，肉茎重新进入体内，每一次顶弄都狠得像身下的肉体只是个没有感觉的人偶。

“哈哈哈……你说我再这么干下去，你会不会怀了？”  
怎么可能呢？我当然知道这是不可能的了。我看过你多少次温柔地靠在我弟弟身上，多少次被他耍的一脸红，不过你当然不记得了，你怎么可能记得一个不过是坐过牢子的人在街巷子里，没有归还的那块普通的布料呢？  
“不如你就怀上吧，最好生他个七八个出来，让所有人都知道你和你丈夫的哥哥……”

乱伦

“好……”细不可闻的回答让猛烈运动的Macavity一震，看着喘着粗气的Misto，带着不可见的笑容回答他。  
“全都给我吧……”

“Mac……”

“将我变成你的……让我怀孕吧！”

抽插重新开始，比以往任何一次都更加猛烈，仿佛是要把心脏都操出来般的猛烈，仿佛把所有难以名状的情绪都释放出来一般的猛烈。

“Mac……Mac、狠狠地干我……啊哈！”

牙齿最后在白皙的颈脖处一咬，带出血丝，也填满了身下的空缺，进攻的退出自己，看着白液慢慢地流出。

而承受的，早已经是昏了过去。

解开皮带，抱起那个沾满液体的小舞者，用像是心脏停止跳动的速度走进了浴室。

不过是十几步的路程，Macavity仿佛走了十多年。

房间中，暗处的录像机也进入了自动保存状态。

我们还有很多机会再深入认识对方，可爱的Mistoffelees……


End file.
